


Those Three Words

by the_purity_pen



Category: Benjamin Greene - Fandom, Gold Digger (UK), Gold Digger - Fandom, ben barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Relationships: Benjamin Greene & Reader, Benjamin Greene & You, Benjamin Greene/Reader, Benjamin Greene/You





	Those Three Words

“Look at me. Now,” Benjamin’s hand cupped your chin, forcing you to look up at him. His voice was demanding but caring. The tears streamed down your face in succession and you found yourself sniffling. The twinge in Benjamin’s nose proved that he wasn’t mad at you. He was mad at your situation.

“I’m not leaving” he stated again as he then held your head with both hands, his thumbs wiping away the stream of tears. Your eyes were bleary as you looked at him but you pulled your gaze down. “I’m not leaving you. Ever” he emphasized before leaning down to press his lips against yours.

You felt yourself sigh against his lips. It hadn’t been anything serious between you two until now. Your ex was back in your life and had done anything he could to hurt you and Benjamin had been away on a work trip. The moment you told him about your ex, Benjamin had hurried to your flat.

Your hands came up to rest over his as he held your face and kissed you deeper still, his taller frame bending down to reach you easier. He pulled away to look at you with those deep brown eyes and you noticed the corners of his mouth turn upward. You gave a weak smile in return before he was kissing you again, his hands sliding down your arms.

The passion got heavier as he kissed you and made his hands wander over every part of your body that he could, tugging at your blouse that was tucked into your suit pants. The more he kissed you, the more your body melted into him.

You sniffled again which only prompted him to pull the shirt up enough that his long fingers could grip the bare skin of your hips. They dug in gently and you moaned ever so quietly against his lips. Benjamin had the way of touching you that made you melt and it was clear how much you needed him to _distract_ you.

Your arms came up around his neck as you lifted to your tiptoes, trying to deepen the kiss even more yourself. You could feel Benjamin grin as you kissed him and felt yourself opening your eyes slightly to look at him. The scruff of his beard growing in, his dark hair cut almost buzzcut short. You liked his hair a bit longer for the pulling but he looked so dapper with it shorter.

He pulled away from the kiss to move his mouth to your neck, suckling, and licking, kissing the soft wounds he’d inflicted. His hands held your hips tighter as he pressed his body against you. You let your head fall back as he lifted the shirt up and over, making sure to have his hands graze your stiffened nipples through your bra. He took his time, breaking away from you to pull it up over your head. Your hair fell in slow motion as he locked gaze with you. “No one is going to hurt you again” he spoke softly before dropping your shirt and dipping down to kiss at your collarbone.

“Hm? Why’s that?” you murmured quietly as your hand came to the back of his head, stroking your nails softly.

Benjamin pulled back and looked at you, his eyes searching yours as a genuine grin spread his lips. “Because” he leaned down to give a soft kiss to your lips before pulling back again. “I love you” he said simply. Your heart lurched and you immediately wrapped your arms tight around his neck and kissed him.

Benjamin finished undressing you and lifted you onto his hips. Only his shirt had been removed, his jeans still remained. His groaning led you to believe that he was hard and constrained which made you giggle as he walked you over to the bed and laid you down. “Make love to me” you told him as your hand came to the side of his face to caress it softly.

Benjamin quickly stripped his jeans and boxers and you immediately grinned upon seeing his erection. He kissed with a grin echoed on his lips up to your chest where he snaked his arms behind your back. You arched to allow him to easily unclasp the bra. He slid the straps down your arms so slowly that even that simple gesture caused a pool of warmth to grow.

Benjamin took his time undressing you, kissing every inch of skin he could as it became exposed. You found that by the time he was pulling down your silk panties, you were soaked and breathing harder. You whimpered a plead of his name to which he grinned and hovered above you.

Within a moment he was pressing against your hips and sliding his erection into you. He took his time, allowing you to stretch as he always did. He groaned at the feeling as he sheathed himself in you. You wrapped your legs up around his hips, allowing him to penetrate you deeper and your head fell back into the soft bed cover.

A mess of moans and groans filled the air as he started his rhythm. His lips didn’t leave any part of you as he made you completely forget your ex. You could feel Benjamin’s love in every kiss that lingered long enough to leave goosebumps in their wake. His lips made it to your mouth and his tongue plunged in to wrestle with yours.

Within moments you were arching your back, moaning his name loudly as you had so many nights before. Benjamin followed close behind as your bodies melded together in a sheen of sweat. As he remained inside of you, he moved onto one arm to place a hand on the side of your face. You echoed the movement on his beard laden face.

“I love you” he told you with a smile on his lips.  
  
“I love you too.”


End file.
